GleeSamPuck and Me?
by Cherrybee365
Summary: Quinn lost a lot. She lost her friends, her boyfriend, her career, and her popularity. Now her one goal for the new school year is to make everyone pay. At the top of her list are the Marcel twins. Will Quinn finally get what she's deserves?


Childhood favorite- Circle of Life, I Wanna Know, Part our your world, Once upon a dream

Musical callbo- Rent – La vie boham, Mama mia TBA, American idot, West side story- America

Favorites- Candice -Like the Moives, Kurt my funny valentine Frank s, Part of the list Crystal, Our song Taylor swift Rachael, Mercedes Aaliyah one I gave my heart to

Crystal/Finn Grenade  
>****Crystal***<p>

The summer was over way to quick it was like the last day of school a three day rest and now I'm back. Not only did I get rubbed out of an awesome summer. I had to move all the way to Ohio and go to stupid McKinley high. As if my life wasn't horrible enough my twin sister goes out with this jerk off Jesse. He's been trying to convince my dad to let us go to Carmel High school all the way in Akron.

I can't wait for college I'm so over high school. You would never believe what they did to this wheelchair kid when we got there.

"Hey Glee freak guess what." a big black kid wearing a football jacket said. When the wheelchair kid turned around he throw a slushy in his face. A giant gulp slushy.

Candice and rushed over to his side. "Oh my God are you ok," Candice asked the kid in the wheel chair then she turned her icy blue eyes on the boy. "Who the hell do you think you are? What kind of person does something like this?"

"There are plenty of slushy's to go a round." Another boy said in a football jacket said. He just looked like a real jackass. "But then again it wouldn't be very kind of me to do that to two good looking girls such as yourselves especially on your fist day. That would make me an ass." He said smiling at me then he licked his lips and I thought I would hurl.

"I'm out of here," I said going to walk back out the door.

"Crystal you can't skip," My new stepsister Mia said turning the corner with her two friends Santana and Brittany. She swears she's the shit now that she finally grow some boobs. I guess it could be worst she could have brought a new set like Santana.

"You're not my mom," I said opening the door and rushing back down the steps to my car.

"Crystal wait," I thought it was Candice calling me even though the voice was filled with bass. I turned and the stupid jerk that threatened to throw a slushy in my face was running after me and Candice was just smiling at the top of the steps.

"What do you want?" I asked and he just panted for a sec.

"You're really fast you know that," he said smiling at me, "Are you Mia step sister."

"Really you followed me to ask that, are you serious?" I asked and I figured the quicker I get out of this place the better.

"No wait, it's me Noah Puckermen, you remember your dad's wedding I played the bass in the band and you and your sister song that song… What was it…"

"If This World Were Mine"

"Oh yeah, _If this world were mine I'd place at your feet all that I own you've been sooo good to me If this world were miiinnnee I'd give you the flowers the bird and the bees. With your love inside me that would be all I need."-_

"Your point is" I asked cutting him off he was such an ass. Yet, when he started singing it was like something inside of me came to life. "Hey wait you're the guy that asked me out and then you were making out with my cousin." I said enraged. "The Mohawk kid."

"Look I'm really sorry about that but I have a girlfriend now and I'm a tiny fraction of a bit less of a jerk, I swear. I just wanted you and you're sister to join my club it I'll be really fun. We need more people or they'll shut it down." He said. I wished my stomach didn't get all fluttery but it did. I wanted to help him so bad.

"I'm sorry I can't take this place. There's a reason I was home schooled I don't do people especially teens." I said turning to the parking lot.

"Look just come meet with us just for today and if you still feel like this after that then fine. I'll let it go," I considered it for a bit and I knew Candice would want to stay and if I left there wasn't really a place for me to go. "Please."

"Fine, but only if you leave that wheel chair kid alone." I ordered.

"Who Artie he's like a crippled brother to me." He said laughing. I just glared at him as we walked back to the school. "You'll love it here at McKinley promise."

***Candice***

Ok so I wasn't thrilled about leaving Pennsylvania to move to stupid Ohio. But my mom was going to London for a job she got and my dad had just remarried so I had no choice. My mom got the Porsha and my little brother and my dad got me and my twin sister, Crystal. What a cruel, cruel fate. The only good thing to come from this is my boyfriend Jesse. He's so sweet and talented and just really amazing. I never thought I'd find someone like him here in Ohio.

Back to reality, my one problem is this terrible school. I always wanted to go to high school but I never imagined it would be like this. People are all confined to these little groups and they never talk to anyone else. It's pretty sad if you ask me. I was sure when Crystal left earlier she wasn't coming back but we're having lunch with this kid Artie and his friends.

"So you two are twins?" Finn asked for the third time.

"Yeah we're twins," Crystal said rolling her eyes, but she seemed to be amused by him. Maybe because he was so cute.

"But you don't look alike. See she," he said pointing to me. "Has brownie-red hair and your hair is black with like blue and pink stuff in it. And she's taller then you and she's light and you're dark. I mean not really dark just darker. Not that being dark is a problem or anything."

"Finn maybe you should finish your lunch," Mercedes said. "it's great to have to more sistahs here at McKinley."

"True that" Artie said

"Amen" Kurt added.

"So where are you two from anyway." Tina asked.

"My mom's a fashion designer she has a shop in Philadelphia, New York, Paris, Milan, and Toronto. We move back and forth, but her headquarters is in Philadelphia." I said.

"And you're here because?" Kurt asked.

"Life is terribly unfair." Crystal said.

"Ummm, we need to talk about our new rehearsal schedule," a girl wearing the ugliest sweater in the whole world said.

"Rachael this is Candice and Crystal they're from"-

"Yeah it doesn't matter they need to leave so we can talk about ideas for the back to school festival. I got us a stage near the ferrous wheel."

"Umm, Rachael is my girlfriend she's really passionate about stuff." Finn said.

"Look we're eating now everything can wait until we meet next period." Kurt said.

"Fine stuff your faces," she said before she stormed off.

"Sorry about that." Finn said.

"It's okay," I said and then the bell rung and it was back to class.

"Hey come with me to meet that Noah kid in the choir room really quick?" Crystal asked and it was clear to see she had a thing for that Noah kid. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing that Noah kid is really cute don't you think?" I asked her. Jerks weren't her type but she was really into him and I could so tell.

"I would be lying if I said otherwise but he's not my type, at all." She was in denial something crazy. When we got to the choir room they were singing duets.

"Hey Mr. Schue these are the girls I was talking about. I so made up for Finn and Rachael scaring the other recruits away." he said and Finn and Rachael twitched in there seats.

"So you two girls sing." Mr. Schuster the Spanish teacher asked.

"_si, nosotros cantarias." _I said in Spanish and Crystal just glared at me while everyone else laughed.

"You can speak English I won't take any points away." he said smiling at us. "We're doing duets as you might have guess by Kurt's and Mercedes' song how about you two give us a duet."

"Okay, Put It In a Love Song By Alicia Keys and Beyonce?" Crystal asked the band.

"Sure," the paino player said.

"I call Alicia," I said.

_[Together]  
>Say you love me, Say you love me<br>Then put it in a love song (Put it in a love song)  
>Say you need me, Say you need me<br>Then write it in a letter for me (Oh oh oh)  
>Say you want me, Say you want me<br>Then text me on the cell phone (Text me on my cell phone)  
>Say you love me, Say you love me<br>Then put me in a love song (Oh)_

[Candice]  
>If you say you want me, yeah,<br>You say you want me  
>If you do the right thing, we can be together<br>I'm not easy, yeah, you gotta work for it  
>I'm the real thing, yeah, you gotta please me<p>

All that talk, and boy you better walk it  
>All that front and thats not how you do it<br>If you really need me like you say you need me  
>Baby better show me, baby better come and say<p>

[Together]  
>Say you love me, Say you love me<br>Then put it in a love song (Put it in a love song)  
>Say you need me, Say you need me<br>Then write it in a letter for me (Oh oh oh)  
>Say you want me, Say you want me<br>Then text me on the cell phone (Text me on my cell phone)  
>Say you love me, Say you love me<br>Then put me in a love song (Oh)

[Crystal]  
>What you gonna do when somebody commences<br>Believe that he can do it better  
>Send me gifts and show me the romance<br>All this this and that, can you do better?  
>All I'm saying is love is what I'm looking for<br>If you wanna keep me, baby gotta love me more  
>If you really want me, like you say you want me<br>If you really need me, baby better come and say

[Together]  
>Say you love me, Say you love me<br>Then put it in a love song (Put it in a love song)  
>Say you need me, Say you need me<br>Then write it in a letter for me (Oh oh oh)  
>Say you want me, Say you want me<br>Then text me on the cell phone (Text me on my cell phone)  
>Say you love me, Say you love me<br>Then put me in a love song (Oh)

[Candice]  
>Gotta work it baby, work it out<br>If you want me baby, Work it out  
>If you need me baby, Work it out<br>Gotta work it out, Work it out  
>[Crystal]<br>If you love me baby, Work it out  
>Gotta work it baby, Work it out<br>If you want me baby, Work it out  
>Gotta work it out, Gotta work it out<p>

_Candice _

_1-2-3_

_[together]_

_Gotta work it baby, work it out  
>If you want me baby, Work it out<br>If you need me baby, Work it out  
>Gotta work it out, Work it out<em>

"Wow, girls that was fantastic. Good job Puck." Mr. Schuster said. "Welcome to Glee girls." and the bell rung.

***Crystal***

"Hey wait up," Noah said following me.

"Look, Noah I'm not interested didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend." I said.

"No," he said smiling at me weirdly. "I just wanted to give you the rehearsal sheet Rachael made she only had one left and I figured you and Candice wouldn't mind sharing."

"Oh," wow I've never felt so dumb before. "Thanks." I said smiling at him and pulling a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Do you like me or something?" he asked and I know he already knew the answer. It was becoming pretty obvious that I had a thing for Noah Puckermen.

"Noah I… I just want to be friends but you're a real asshole." I said and he nodded he head.

"Oh, please stop calling me Noah it's cute and all but I'm Puck."

"Sure thing Noah." I said going to my last class of the day.

****Crystal***

"Hey can I borrow a pencil." Sam asked me. He hasn't been the same since he messed up his arm a few weeks ago playing football.

"Sure," I said giving him my pencil he smiled at me and then he did the most unexpected thing in the whole entire world.

"Look I know I'm a virtual loser now and you probably think I'm like stupid or something but I was wondering if you'd go on a date with me. It doesn't have to be out in public or anything and if you want me to I'll denial I even know you,"

"Sure I'd love to go out with you," I said as Noah walked by.

"That's great. Umm, here's my number you can call me and we can set something up." He said and his smile is so amazing.

Later on I got this note from Noah and it really pissed me off. Where did this loser get off telling me what to do. "Did you get my note?" He asked me while I was getting my lunch.

"Yeah I did." I said not looking at him.

"Well, did you read it?" he asked and something deep inside of me started to flutter.

"Yeah, and you know what where do you get off telling me I can't go out with Sam?" I asked him.

"I never said anything like that it was just strongly implied there is a total difference."

" Maybe you should dump Quinn and see where that leaves you" I said going to set with Sam.

"To late she already broke up with me last week she's going out with that Jack guy the senior." He said trying to see if I knew who he was talking about.

"Yeah he's senior class president I have AP Calc with him. He's fine wow." I said eating one of my fries and going on my way.

"Wait I wasn't done talking to you."

"Noah I'm dying of hunger here can't you just come over later and we can talk then." I said going to the table Sam saved for us.

"Okay, and please call me Puck," He said and smiled as he walked away.

"So I heard you were going to join Glee that's so cool of you." I said sliding closer to him.

"Yeah I'm already a lime-a-loser so It couldn't hurt and I'll be close to you," he said and I didn't like that he was so insecure and he just had to have everyone's approval to be happy.

"Sam it doesn't matter what anyone else thinks of you, as long as you trust in you're self. Promise me you won't turn into Finn." I said looking at him and Rachael. They both were really insecure but they seemed to really love each other.

"I'm sure we can do better then Finn and Rachael. You're the best you know that." He said and I thought he was going to kiss me but for some reason he didn't.

He was looking past me at this guy with a slushy cup in his hand. "hey Sammy heard you were a glee freak now welcome to the club," he said and through the slushy in his face.

"You guys are so immature I can't believe you think that's funny. When Sam came you guys were nothing and he helped you win and he was your friend. Is this really how you're going to treat him?" I said as I helped him wipe slushy off his face.

"He'll get over it," he mumbled and disappeared.

"Babe, are you okay?" I asked and he smiled at me but I knew he was hurting.

***Puck***

"Hey what are you doing here?" Crystal asked as she came up the cobble stone walkway to her porch holding Sam's hand. That kid didn't know what he was getting into. But he'd find out soon enough. I had to try to twice as hard not to punch the kid in the face when he kissed Crystal after he helped her out of the car.

"I was waiting for you we were supposed to meet after school remember?" I asked her.

"Oh my God I'm so sorry Noah"-

"Who the hell is Noah"-

"Hey it's a family name don't go spreading it around." I said trying to make nice with the kid.

"Umm, Noah it's really late do you mind if we talk tomorrow or something I have a lot of homework to catch up on." she said as she took his football jacket off her shoulders.

"Keep it," Sam said smiling at her. "You look good in it," Then he kissed her again and the porch lights flicked on.

"Where have you been?" Her dad asked. He was bet red. I knew just what that fiery twinkle in his eyes meant. He didn't like Sam and that was great. "I've been calling you for hours."

"Oh yeah my phone died, so about that." She said walking up to he dad. "I call Candy."

"I know but you should have called me where were you?" he asked.

"Nowhere really just at Wendy's talking with Sam." She said point at him.

"Hi, sir"-

"Don't. Do you know what time it is, and it's a school night. I don't know what you do here but where we come from it's not polite to keep young girls out until one-in-the morning on school nights. Especially if their phones die." Her dad was pissed and I know pissed when I see it.

"Daddy what are you doing? Go in the house and stop embarrassing yourself." She laughed and that did it.

"You're grounded"-

"What did you just say?" she asked in disbelief.

"You're grounded. Do you want me to write it out for you or I could maybe draw you a picture." I couldn't help but laugh. She flared her nostrils at me.

"Look It's not that late and I wasn't doing anything. It's not like I have a curfew or anything."

"Well lets fix that be in this house by 9:30 or else," he said and went in the house.

"What just happened?" Sam asked.

"You got her grounded, nice one Romeo." I said going on the porch and seating next to her on the swing.

"I'm really sorry," Sam said grabbing her hand.

"Well, sorry isn't good enough." I said under my breathe.

"Why do you care so much?" Sam asked… I wanted to tell him. He should know there was no way in hell I was going to let them two be together.

"Dude think about Glee did you see the schedule Rachael made. She is going to go bananas when she finds out. This hurt more then you and you're dreams of seeing her naked."

"Noah"-

"It's true. Isn't Sammy?"

"I'll call you later," Sam said eyeing me. Than she got up and kissed him. "Bye Noah." he said with a smug grin on his face.

"It's Puck to you," I yelled as he pulled off.

"Noah why are you still here?" She said pushing my lightly.

I couldn't help it I just kissed her. Okay so I didn't kiss her I just really wanted to. "I really wanted to talk."-

"About what?" she smiled twirling her hair around her finger. Well, it wasn't exactly like that she was thinking about something really hard.

"Are you okay?" I asked moving closer to her.

"I'm not grounded don't say anything to anyone 'cause I won't let this be true." Crystal said.

"Umm, okay. How are you gonna get ungrounded?" I asked.

"I got this. What were you just talking about?" she asked.

"I need you to help me get Quinn back." I said and I did want Quinn back, but I needed her to see that Sam was just using her to hide what was going between him and Quinn.

"I don't know. Weren't you just with Santana yesterday?" she asked and it was mostly true.

"No what are you talking about? I need you please Crissy"

"Okay but she doesn't really like me."

"Wonder why," I mumbled to myself.

"What was that?"

"Nothing you should go to bed it's late and school starts in like five hours." She started to say something but stopped and went in the house.

***Quinn***

"So?" I asked Sam when I saw him in the parking lot.

"So what?" he asked and kissed me.

"What happened to you last night I waited for you until like twelve and you didn't call until like two?" I asked.

"You told me to take Crystal out so no one thinks we're together and that's what I did." he said.

"But you never called what were you two doing?" I asked and he smiled at me.

"Not what you're thinking for sure. I'll take you home after practice." He said then ran off to class.

"Hey hot stuff," I said as Rachael walked pass me. "Where are you going?"

"Look Quinn I don't know why you want to be my enemy we're really them same if you think about it."-

"No we're not," I said.

"Okay so maybe you're right but I love Finn and so do you. We also want glee to be the best and lets face it we're the best singers at McKinley so we have a lot in common."

"Are you really over Jesse?" I asked her.

"Why would you bring that up?" she asked, any blind person could see she wasn't completely over him.

"The new girl Candice is dating him." I said and walked away.

***Mr. Shuster***

Okay kids this week I thought we honor a legend you all know and love."

"Frank Sinatra" Kurt said

"Usher," Artie said.

"Alicia Keys?" Mercedes asked.

"No, No, and No." I said. "MJ."

"Michael Jackson really that's so Boss." Candice said.

"Yep, I want all of you to pick a song you think we can do," I said.

"I know what we should do," Artie said.

{Artie}

_All you gotta do is  
>Walk away and pass me by<br>Don't acknowledge my smile  
>When I try to say hello to you, yeah<em>

And all you gotta do is  
>Not answer my call when I'm tryin' to get through<br>Keep me wonderin' why  
>When all I can do is sigh, I just wanna touch you<p>

I just wanna touch and kiss  
>And I wish that I could be with you tonight<br>'Cause you give me butterflies  
>Inside, inside and I<p>

All I got to say is  
>That I must be dreamin', can't be real<br>You're not here with me  
>Still, but I can feel you near to me<p>

I caress you, let you taste and  
>Just so blissful, listen<br>I would give you anything, babe  
>Just make my dream come true<br>Oh baby, you give me butterflies

I just wanna touch and kiss  
>And I wish that I could be with you tonight<br>'Cause you give me butterflies  
>Inside, inside and<p>

I just wanna touch and kiss  
>And I wish that I could be with you tonight<br>'Cause you give me butterflies  
>Inside, inside and I<p>

If you will take my hand  
>Baby, I will show you<br>Guide you to the light, babe

If you will be my love  
>Baby, I will love you, love you<br>'Til the end of time

I just wanna touch and kiss

***Artie***

"Umm, look I know you don't want to talk to me but I know what happened with you and Brittany. I'm sorry," Tina said when we were leaving class.

"I'm fine stop," I said.

"I just want to be you're friend Artie please don't do this."

I took a deep breath in and decided things could get worst. "Fine Tina we can be friends," she hugged me and Brittany was staring at us. "I have to go," I said wheeling away.

***Rachael***

"Hi Candice I know we don't really know each other yet but you shouldn't go out with Jesse Sinclair. He's bad news." I said trying to be thoughtful and sincere and I was.

"Look he told me everything so don't worry I'm not going talk about Glee around him and he won't say anything about it around me. I really like him Rach I really do."

****Rachael***

My heart sunk into my stomach "She really likes Jesse. But you're with Finn why should you care." I said to my reflection in the bathroom mirror. "You can't keep doing this Rachael. You can't keep plotting and trying to have everything you want." I fixed my make up and took a good look at myself. "Maybe Jesse is different we need Candice and Crystal. You made a promise to be nicer this is just a test of your commitment. It's time for a change."

{Rachael}

_Ooh ooh ooh aah  
>Gotta make a change<br>For once in my life  
>It's gonna feel real good<br>Gonna make a difference  
>Gonna make it right<em>

As I turned up the collar on  
>A favorite winter coat<br>This wind is blowin' my mind  
>I see the kids in the street<br>With not enough to eat  
>Who am I to be blind<br>Pretending not to see their needs

A summer's disregard  
>A broken bottle top<br>And a one man's soul  
>They follow each other<br>On the wind ya' know  
>'Cause they got nowhere to go<br>That's why I want you to know

I'm starting with the man in the mirror  
>I'm asking him to change his ways<br>And no message could have been any clearer  
>If you wanna make the world a better place<br>Take a look at yourself and then make a change, yey  
>Na na na, na na na, na na na na oh ho<p>

I've been a victim of  
>A selfish kinda love<br>It's time that I realize  
>There are some with no home<br>Not a nickel to loan  
>Could it be really pretending that they're not alone<p>

A willow deeply scarred  
>Somebody's broken heart<br>And a washed out dream  
>(Washed out dream)<br>They follow the pattern of the wind ya' see  
>'Cause they got no place to be<br>That's why I'm starting with me

I'm starting with the man in the mirror  
>I'm asking him to change his ways<br>And no message could have been any clearer  
>If you wanna make the world a better place<br>Take a look at yourself and then make a change

I'm starting with the man in the mirror  
>I'm asking him to change his ways<br>And no message could have been any clearer  
>If you wanna make the world a better place<br>Take a look at yourself and then make that change

I'm starting with the man in the mirror  
>(Man in the mirror, oh yeah)<br>I'm asking him to change his ways, yeah  
>(Change)<br>No message could have been any clearer  
>If you wanna make the world a better place<br>Take a look at yourself and then make the change  
>You gotta get it right, while you got the time<br>'Cause when you close your heart  
>(You can't close your, your mind)<br>Then you close your mind

(That man, that man, that man)  
>(That man, that man, that man)<br>(With the man in the mirror, oh yeah)  
>(That man you know, that man you know)<br>(That man you know, that man you know)  
>I'm asking him to change his ways<br>(Change)  
>No message could have been any clearer<br>If you wanna make the world a better place  
>Take a look at yourself then make that change<p>

(Na na na, na na na, na na na na)  
>Ooh<br>Oh yeah  
>Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah<br>(Na na na, na na na, na na na na)

Oh no  
>Oh no, I'm gonna make a change<br>It's gonna feel real good  
>Sure mon<br>(Change)  
>Just lift yourself<br>You know, you got to stop it yourself  
>(Yeah)<br>Oh  
>Make that change<br>(I gotta make that change today, oh)  
>(Man in the mirror)<br>You got to, you got to not let yourself, brother oh  
>Yeah<br>You know that  
>(Make that change)<br>(I gotta make that make me then make)  
>You got, you got to move<br>Sure mon, sure mon  
>You got to<br>(Stand up, stand up, stand up)  
>Make that change<br>Stand up and lift yourself, now  
>(Man in the mirror)<br>Make that change  
>(Gonna make that change, sure mon)<br>(Man in the mirror)  
>You know it, you know it, you know it, you know<br>(Change)  
>Make that change<p>

***Crystal***

"Look new girl I'm not stupid I know you're making moves on Puck." Santana said pushing me into a supply closet.

"Oh my God that lying son of a bitch," I sighed. I couldn't believe I felled for that crap he was saying about being different and wanting to be with Quinn. "I'm not who Puck is after go find Quinn and if you're lucky there'll be a little ass for you to kick after I'm through with him. Matter of fact I just might kill Noah Puckermen." I said in raged.

"Hey Crystal I got the perfect idea why not sing her a Michael song. It could work and you can help me. Here is what I got so far." Noah said pulling out his guitar.

{Puck}

_Can it be I stayed away too long  
>Did I leave your mind when I was gone<br>It's not my thing trying to get back  
>But this time let me tell you where I'm at<em>

_You don't have to worry 'cause I'm coming_

_Back to where I should have always stayed_

_And now I've heard the maybe to your story_

_And it's enough love for me to stay  
><em>

_Can it be I stayed away too long  
>Did I leave your mind when I was gone<br>It's not my thing trying to get back  
>But this time let me tell you where I'm at<em>

I wanna, wanna be where you are  
>Anywhere you are<p>

_I wanna, wanna be where you are  
>Everywhere you are<br>_

_Please don't close the door to our future  
>There's so many things we haven't tried<br>I could love you better than I used to  
>And give you all the love I have inside<em>

I wanna, wanna be where you are  
>Any, any, anywhere you are<br>I wanna, wanna be where you are  
>I gotta be where you are<p>

_(Fade Out)_

"Look Noah I'm not helping you get Quinn back. Santana told me that you and her still have something going on. I can't believe you were using me like that." I said. I was really starting to believe in him. I started to cry and he kissed me. Noah Puckermen kissed me. It wasn't ruff and sloppy like I thought it would be. His lips just gently moved with mine. "Stop," I said as I pushed him away.

"I never wanted to hurt you I…. I really respect you Crissy. You're like my best friend." He said rubbing my back. I couldn't look at him what if we kissed again. What if Santana found out oh my God what if Sam finds out.

"Noah, do you go around Frenching all your friends?" I asked.

"Only the cute headstrong ones." He said and nibbled on my ear.

"Noah," I said turning to face him. He had that look in his eye. He loved me.

"Look,"-

"Hey just the girl I wanted to see," Sam said pushing past Noah. "I have a surprise for you after lunch." He kissed me and I had to tell him.

"Sam I need to tell you something," I sighed and Noah just set on the desk behind Sam.

"What? What's wrong?" he said seeing the pain in my eyes.

"I kissed Noah," I said and Sam went white.

"You did what?" he asked looking from me to Noah.

"It just happened, _literal_ I'm so sorry." I said reaching for his hand.

***Puck***

He flinched away from her and turned to me. "Did you kiss my girlfriend?" Sam asked glowing red.

"I know the truth about you Sam. You can fool everyone else but I know you, and Quinn too. You have no right to judge me or her." I sighed. "If you have any sense in that thick sulk of yours you'd realize how amazing she is and stop toying with her." I said and left.

***Sam***

"I'll keep my distance from Noah promise." Crystal said then she kissed me. I know it's wrong but she's really great. I don't need Puck telling her the truth. I guess I do really like her more than I should. I mean Quinn's great I just… I don't know.

"Are you ready for you're surprise?" I asked her.

"What is it?" she asked as we set in the choir room no one was here yet.

"Just wait for the bell and listen up." I said and sure enough everyone filed in and Mr. Shuster started talking about school stuff no one was listening too.

"So, Sam you have a song for us?" Mr. Shue asked

"Yeah," I said letting go of Crystal's hand.

{Sam}

_Ho...oh..._

My life will never be the same  
>'Cause girl, you came and changed<br>The way I walk  
>The way I talk<p>

I cannot explain the things I feel for you  
>But girl, you know it's true<br>Stay with me, fulfill my dreams  
>And I'll be all you'll need<p>

Oh, oh, oh, oh, ooh, feels so right (

_girl__)  
>I've searched for the perfect love all my life (All my<br>life)  
>Oh, oh, oh, oh, ooh, feels like I (Like I)<br>Have finally found her perfect love is mine (See, I  
>finally found, come on, girl)<em>

my world you know you did  
>And everything I own I give (You rocked my world)<br>There is love you'll need to find  
>The one that you call mine (You rocked my world)<p>

my world you know you did (

_girl__)  
>And everything I own I give (I want you, girl)<br>There is love you'll need to find  
>The one that you call mine (You rocked my world)<em>

some time I knew that love would bring  
>This happiness to me<br>I tried to keep my sanity  
>I waited patiently<p>

Girl, you know it seems  
>My life is so complete<br>our love that's true because of you  
>are doing what you do<p>

Oh, oh, oh, oh, who'd think that I (Oh)  
>Have finally found the perfect love I searched for all<br>my life (Searched for all my life)  
>Oh, oh, oh, oh, who'd think I'd find<br>(Whoa...oh...oh...)  
>Such a perfect love that's awesomely so right (Whoa, girl)<p>

my world you know you did (Come on, come  
>on, come on, come on)<br>And everything I own I give  
>There is love you'll need to find<br>The one that you call mine (You rocked my world)

my world (You rocked my world), you know  
>you did<br>And everything I own I give (Girl, girl, girl)  
>There is love you'll need to find<br>The one that you call mine (You rocked my world)

You rocked my world, you know you did (Oh)  
>And everything I own I give (You rocked my world)<br>There is love you'll need to find  
>The one that you call mine (You rocked my world)<p>

You rocked my world (Oh...), you know you did  
>And everything I own I give (To rock my world)<br>There is love you'll need to find  
>The one that you call mine (You rocked my world)<p>

Girl, I know that this is love  
>I felt the magic all in the air<br>And girl, I'll never get enough  
>That's why I always have to have you here, hoo<p>

You rocked my world (You rocked my world), you know  
>you did<br>And everything I own I give (Look what you did to  
>me, baby, yeah)<br>There is love you'll need to find  
>The one that you call mine (You rocked my world)<p>

You rocked my world, you know you did (Know you did,  
>baby)<br>And everything I own I give ('Cause you rocked my  
>world)<br>There is love you'll need to find (Hoo, hoo)  
>The one that you call mine<p>

(You rocked my world)  
>You rocked my world, you know you did<br>(The way you talk to me, the way you're lovin' me)  
>(The way you give it to me)<p>

You rocked my world, you know you did  
>(Give it to me)<br>(Yeah, yeah, yeah...yeah...ooh)  
>You rocked my world (You rocked my world), you know<br>you did  
>(You rocked my world, you rocked my world)<p>

(Come on, girl) You rocked my world (Come on, girl),  
>you know you did<br>(Baby, baby, baby)  
>And everything I own I give<br>There is love you'll need to find  
>The one that you call mine<p>

You rocked my world, you know you did  
>And everything I own I give<br>There is love you'll need to find  
>The one that you call mine<p>

"Good job Sam," Finn said and patted me on the back.

When I looked at Quinn she was pretty upset. Well pissed. After class I want and talked to her. "Quinn look I had to do something she was losing interested."

"She looks at you like a lioness stalking a baby gazelle." Quinn said in her own monotone way.

"I love you Quinn you know that. This was your idea in the first place."

"So you sexing up some one else is my fault."-

"I didn't say that I just"- Crystal was standing by the door.

"Hey I'll come back later sorry," she said and walked away.

"Go after her," Quinn urged.

"She didn't hear anything. Why would I do that." I grabbed her hands and kissed her cheek. "You me and breadsticks tonight at eight."

"What about you're girlfriend won't she miss you." Quinn asked.

"She grounded for awhile her dad hates me," I laughed.

"That will just make her like you even more."

***Candice***

"Okay I asked you all here because I think we should split this tribute by gender. Okay so Fellah's come on and show use what you got." I said starting Smooth Criminal.

{Finn}

_As He Came Into The Window  
>It Was The Sound Of A<br>Crescendo  
>He Came Into Her Apartment<br>He Left The Bloodstains On  
>The Carpet<br>She Ran Underneath The Table  
>He Could See She Was Unable<br>So She Ran Into The Bedroom  
>She Was Struck Down, It Was<br>Her Doom_

_{All the boys} _

_Annie Are You Ok  
>So, Annie Are You Ok<br>Are You Ok, Annie  
>Annie Are You Ok<br>So, Annie Are You Ok  
>Are You Ok, Annie<br>Annie Are You Ok  
>So, Annie Are You Ok<br>Are You Ok, Annie  
>Annie Are You Ok<br>So, Annie Are You Ok, Are You Ok, Annie _

_{Sam Artie Kurt}_

_(Annie Are You Ok)  
>(Will You Tell Us That You're<br>Ok)  
>(There's A Sign In The<br>Window)  
>(That He Struck You-A<br>Crescendo Annie)  
>(He Came Into Your<br>Apartment)  
>(He Left The Bloodstains On<br>The Carpet)  
>(Then You Ran Into The<br>Bedroom)  
>(You Were Struck Down)<br>(It Was Your Doom) _

_{All the Boys}_

_Annie Are You Ok  
>So, Annie Are You Ok<br>Are You Ok Annie  
>Annie Are You Ok<br>So, Annie Are You Ok  
>Are You Ok Annie<br>Annie Are You Ok  
>So, Annie Are You Ok<br>Are You Ok Annie _

_{Finn}_

_You've Been Hit By  
>You've Been Hit By-<br>A Smooth Criminal _

_{Puck}_

_So They Came Into The  
>Outway<br>It Was Sunday-What A Black  
>Day<br>Mouth To Mouth Resus-  
>Citation<br>Sounding Heartbeats-  
>Intimidations <em>

_{All the Boys} _

_Annie Are You Ok  
>So, Annie Are You Ok<br>Are You Ok Annie  
>Annie Are You Ok<br>So, Annie Are You Ok  
>Are You Ok Annie<br>Annie Are You Ok  
>So, Annie Are You Ok<br>Are You Ok Annie  
>Annie Are You Ok<br>So, Annie Are You Ok  
>Are You Ok Annie <em>

_{Sam Artie Kurt}_

_(Annie Are You Ok)  
>(Will You Tell Us That You're<br>Ok)  
>(There's A Sign In The<br>Window)  
>(That He Struck You-A<br>Crescendo Annie)  
>(He Came Into Your<br>Apartment)  
>(He Left The Bloodstains On The Carpet)<br>(Then You Ran Into The  
>Bedroom)<br>(You Were Struck Down)  
>(It Was Your Doom) <em>

_{all the boys}_

_(Annie Are You Ok)  
>(So, Annie Are You Ok)<br>(Are You Ok Annie) _

_{Puck}_

_(You've Been Hit By)  
>(You've Been Struck By-<br>A Smooth Criminal) _

_{Artie}_

_Okay, I Want Everybody To  
>Clear The Area Right Now!<em>

_{All the Boys Finn and Puck alternate riffs}  
>Annie are you ok so Annie are you ok are you ok Annie you've been hit by you've been struck by a smmoth crimina<br>Aaow!  
>(Annie Are You Ok)<br>I Don't Know!  
>(Will You Tell Us, That<br>You're Ok)  
>I Don't Know!<br>(There's A Sign In The  
>Window)<br>I Don't Know!  
>(That He Struck You-A<br>Crescendo Annie)  
>I Don't Know!<br>(He Came Into Your  
>Apartment)<br>I Don't Know!  
>(Left Bloodstains On The<br>Carpet)  
>I Don't Know Why Baby!<br>(Then You Ran Into The  
>Bedroom)<br>I Don't Know!  
>(You Were Struck Down)<br>(It Was Your Doom-Annie!)  
>(Annie Are You Ok)<br>Dad Gone It-Baby!  
>(Will You Tell Us, That<br>You're Ok)  
>Dad Gone It-Baby!<br>(There's A Sign In The  
>Window)<br>Dad Gone It-Baby!  
>(That He Struck You-A<br>Crescendo Annie)  
>Hoo! Hoo!<br>(He Came Into Your  
>Apartment)<br>Dad Gone It!  
>(Left Bloodstains On The<br>Carpet)  
>Hoo! Hoo! Hoo!<br>(Then You Ran Into The  
>Bedroom)<br>Dad Gone It!  
>(You Were Struck Down)<br>(It Was Your Doom-Annie!)  
>Aaow!<em>

"Wow that was great Candice how did you come up with that" Mr. Shue asked.

"Wait We're not finished." I said putting my black leather jacket on Ladies you ready" I asked as the guys set in their respective seats in the auditorium.

_{Candice}_

_Your Butt Is Mine  
>Go<em>_tta__take it__ Right  
>Just Show Your Face<br>In Broad Daylight  
>I'm Telling You<br>On How I Feel  
>Gonna Hurt Your Mind<br>Shoot To Kill  
>Come On, Come On,<br>Lay Me_

_{Mercedes}  
>I'm Giving You<br>On Count Of Three  
>To Show Your Stuff<br>Or Let It Be . . .  
>I'm Telling You<br>Just Watch Your Mouth  
>I Know Your Game<br>What You're About  
><em>

_{Santana}  
>Well They Say The Sky's<br>The Limit  
>And To Me That's Really True<br>But My Friend You Have  
>Seen Nothing<br>Just Wait 'Til I Get Through . . ._

_{all the grils}  
>Because I'm Bad, I'm Bad-<br>Come On  
>(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)<br>You Know I'm Bad,achoo!  
>And The Whole World Has To<br>Answer Right Now  
>Just To Tell You Once Again,<br>Who's Bad . . .  
><em>

_{Britany}  
>The Word Is Out<br>You're Doin' Wrong  
>Gonna Lock You Up<br>Before Too Long,  
>Your Lyin' Eyes<br>Gonna EAT You TONIGHT  
>So Listen Up<br>Don't Make A __R__ight,  
>Your Talk Is Cheap<br>You're Not A Man  
>You're Throwin' Stones<br>To Hide Your Hands  
><em>

_(__Tina)__  
>But They Say The Sky's<br>The Limit  
>And To Me That's Really True<br>And My Friends You Have  
>Seen Nothin'<br>Just Wait 'Til I Get Through . . .  
><em>

_{All the girls}  
>I'm Bad, I'm Bad-<br>You Know It  
>(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)<br>You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
>You Know It, You Know<br>(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
>(And The Whole World Has To<br>Answer Right Now)  
>Just To Tell You Once Again,<br>(Just To Tell You Once Again)  
>Who's Bad . . .<br>_

_{Rachael}  
>We Can Change The World<br>Tomorrow  
>This Could Be A Better Place<br>If You Don't Like What I'm  
>Sayin'<br>Then Won't You Slap My  
>Face . . .<br>_

_{All the girls}  
>Because I'm Bad, I'm Bad-<br>Come On  
>(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)<br>You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
>You Know It<br>(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
>You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-<br>You Know It, You Know  
>(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)<br>_

_{Rachael}  
>Woo! Woo! Woo!<br>(And The Whole World Has  
>To Answer Right Now<br>Just To Tell You Once  
>Again . . .)<em>

_{Tina}  
>You Know, You Know, You<br>Know, Come On  
>(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)<br>And The Whole World Has To  
>Answer Right Now<br>(And The Whole World Has To  
>Answer Right Now)<br>Just To Tell You  
>(Just To Tell You Once Again)<br>_

_{Crystal}  
>You Know I'm Smooth, I'm<br>Bad, You Know It  
>(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)<br>You Know I'm Bad, I'm  
>Bad Baby<br>(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
>You Know, You Know, You<br>Know It, Come On  
>(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)<br>And The Whole World Has To  
>Answer Right Now<br>(And The Whole World Has To  
>Answer Right Now)<br>Woo!  
>(Just To Tell You Once Again)<br>_

_{All the Girls}  
>You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-<br>You Know It  
>(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)<br>You Know I'm Bad-You  
>Know-Hoo!<br>(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
>You Know I'm Bad-I'm Bad-<br>You Know It, You Know  
>(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)<br>And The Whole World Has To  
>Answer Right Now<br>(And The Whole World Has To  
>Answer Right Now)<br>Just To Tell You Once Again . . .  
>(Just To Tell You Once<br>Again . . .)  
>Who's Bad? <em>

"Okay Mr. Shue you're gonna love this" I said as everyone got ready to show him our thriller routine.

_{Sam}  
>It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark<br>Under the moonlight, you see a sight that almost stops your heart  
>You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it<br>You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes  
>You're paralyzed<br>_

_{Everyone}  
>'Cause this is thriller, thriller night<br>And no one's gonna save you from the beast about strike  
>You know it's thriller, thriller night<br>You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight  
><em>

_{Rachael}  
>You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run<br>You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun  
>You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination, girl!<br>But all the while you hear the creature creeping up behind  
>You're out of time<br>_

_{Everyone}  
>'Cause this is thriller, thriller night<br>There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes, girl  
>Thriller, thriller night<br>You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight  
><em>

_{Finn}  
>Night creatures calling, the dead start to walk in their masquerade<br>There's no escaping the jaws of the alien this time  
>(They're open wide)<br>This is the end of your life_

They're out to get you, there's demons closing in on every side  
>They will possess you unless you change that number on your dial<br>Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together, yeah  
>All through the night I'll save you from the terror on the screen<br>I'll make you see

_{Puck}  
>That this is thriller, thriller night<br>'Cause I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try  
>Thriller, thriller night<br>So let me hold you tight and share a  
>Killer, diller, chiller, thriller here tonight<br>_

_{All}  
>'Cause this is thriller, thriller night<br>Girl, I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try  
>Thriller, thriller night<br>So let me hold you tight and share a killer, thriller, ow!_

{Puck}

_(I'm gonna thrill ya tonight)  
>Darkness falls across the land<br>The midnight hour is close at hand  
>Creatures crawl in search of blood<br>To terrorize y'alls neighborhood_

I'm gonna thrill ya tonight, ooh baby  
>I'm gonna thrill ya tonight, oh darlin'<br>Thriller night, baby, ooh!

The foulest stench is in the air  
>The funk of forty thousand years<br>And grizzly ghouls from every tomb  
>Are closing in to seal your doom<p>

And though you fight to stay alive  
>Your body starts to shiver<br>For no mere mortal can resist  
>The evil of the thriller<br>{All breakout in creepy laughter}

***Rachael***

"Wow that was great Candice. You guys are amazing." Mr. Shuster said giving Candice Marcel my admiration and praise. This can't happen.

***Alejandro***

_Glee is the last thing someone like me should be thinking about. I'm smart and popular and I'm just one year away from getting out of this hell hole. I still can't believe Quinn convinced me to listen in on the class I thought she was joking. I never thought they had so much fun. It was like for that one hour it was just them and their music. Nothing outside the choir room mattered. _

"Okay for your next assignment I want everyone to sing there absolute favorite song to me. It hast to be your favorite without a doubt in your mind and no hesitation." Mr. Shuester said.

"I know what I want to sing Mr. Shue could I go now?" Mercedes asked.

"Sure, but I'd prefer if you thought about it for a little bit," he said taking a seat as she walked over to the piano.

"You said we had to know it. I know in my heart with no hesitation. I do I'm sure of it," She said full of confidence.

**The One I Gave My Heart To (by Aaliyah)**

_How could the one I gave my heart to  
>Break my heart so bad?<br>How could the one who made me happy  
>Make me feel so sad?<em>

Won't somebody tell me? So I can understand  
>If you love me, how could you hurt me like that<p>

How could the one I gave my world to  
>Throw my world away?<br>How could the one who said, "I love you"  
>Say the things you say?<p>

How could the one I was so true to  
>Just tell me lies?<br>How could the one I gave my heart to  
>Break this heart of mine, tell me?<p>

How could you be so cold to me  
>When I gave you everything?<br>All my love, all I had inside  
>How could you just walk out the door?<br>How could you not love me anymore?  
>I thought we had forever, I can't understand<p>

How could the one I shared my dreams with  
>Take my dreams from me?<br>How could the love that brought such pleasure  
>Bring such misery?<p>

Won't somebody tell me?  
>Somebody tell me please<br>If you love me how could you do that to me? Tell me

How could you just walk out the door?  
>How could you not love me anymore?<br>I thought we had forever, I can't understand

How could the one I gave my heart to  
>Break my heart so bad?<br>How could the one who made me happy  
>Make me feel so sad?<p>

Won't somebody tell me?  
>So I can understand<br>If you love me how could you hurt me like that?

How could the one I gave my world to  
>Throw my world away?<br>How could the one who said, "I love you"  
>Say the things you say?<p>

How could the one I was so true to  
>Just tell me lies?<br>How could the one I gave my heart to  
>How could the one I gave my heart to<br>How could the one I gave my heart to  
>Break this heart of mine, tell me?<p>

"Hey I knew you'd come," Quinn said leaving class.

"Yeah Mercedes can really sing huhn," I said looking at Mercedes.

"Do you have a crush on her?" Quinn asked studying my face.

"No why would you say that?" I asked and she just grinned at me.

"I don't know maybe it's the fact that you can't take your eyes off of her or how unconvincing that statement just was," she said with a shrug. "You could just ask her out I know for a fact that she adores you," Quinn said sure of herself.

"I can't you don't know how that would look," I said looking over at Mercedes and Kurt again.

"Well, what good is it having power if you can't do what you want with it," She said again.

"I know joining Glee is one thing but dating Mercedes could only hurt me," I said then I walked down the hall to my next class.

***Rachael***

"Hey do you wanna stay with me this weekend my dads are going on a trip to Los Vegas and won't be home."-

"Party at Rachael's this Saturday," Puck yells as he races down the hall.

"Wait there's no party…Puck…Puck! Grr, he is so infuriating," I say leaning against Finn's locker.

"Yeah sure, can you give me a sec, I need to talk to Candice?" he asked rubbing my check.

"Sure see you in History," I give him a kiss and walk away. _Okay so I know this is very paranoid of me, but I had to know what was going on wit them. They were getting pretty close these last few weeks and it bothered me. I really couldn't hear what they were saying but I had to find out. I have Finn, but for how long. Candice is pretty and smart and popular. Why wouldn't Finn want to be with her? _

"What are you doing?" Quinn asked looking over at Finn and Candice. "Oh, I see. First she takes Jesse away from you and now she wants Finn. How are you going to deal with this?" Quinn asked seeming slightly concerned and I couldn't help, but be a little suspicious.

"They're just talking for all I know. I have nothing to be worried about." I say and Finn hugs Candice and my heart skips a beat.

"If you want my help I'm here for you Rach." Quinn says and walks to her next class.

***Quinn***

_My life couldn't get any better at the moment. I have the best boyfriend in the whole entire world, Santana is going through hell. Rachael's crazy paranoid. And, to top it all off Crystal and Candice are eating right out of my hands. This is awesome. _

"Hey beautiful," I hear Puck say to Crystal.

"Noah could you go somewhere else that's as far away from me as possible. I have a reputation to uphold." She says trying to get out her seat.

"Why are you letting him run your life isn't this, what you hate about Candice and Jesse's relationship?" He asked cornering her in her seat.

"Don't worry about me. If you hadn't noticed everything is great with me. I'll see you around," She says as she pushes him out the way.

"Don't forget to come to Rachael's party tomorrow at eight," He said then he gently kissed her hand.

"Bye Noah," She says leaving the room.

"Puck what are you doing?" I asked pulling him out of my seat.

"You're early for class no make-out session with Romeo?" he asked leaning back in the chair.

"Why are you doing this? If you don't care about her leave me alone," I yell at him and he doesn't move.

"If I don't care about her why are you so determined to hurt her?" Puck asked and I didn't know what to say.

"Get out, you don't belong here." I said and he left.

***Mercedes***

"Hey do you know where I can find Mr. Shuester?" Alejandro Rodriguez asked. He was a junior and the treasurer for his class. _He has got to be the hottest boy in this school. I mean all-around hot. He's smart, athletic and sweet. You also couldn't deny that the boy has cheekbones that were carved by God himself. _

"Um, yeah he should be in the choir room I'm on my way there now." I said and he smiled at me. He had the perfect amount of teeth he's just perfection.

"I really like your voice you have to be the best sing here," he said and I thought my heart stopped beating because it felt like it wasn't thumping in my chest anymore.

"Wow…You really think so?" I asked once we got to the choir room door.

"Yeah you're really talented." He said making me blush.

"Al, it's really great that you could come," Mr. Shue said when we went in the room. "Okay if you guys don't know this is Alejandro Rodriguez he's a junior and the latest edition to our Glee family. So this week I told you guys to sing your favorite songs for me and it seems like all of you are pretty eager to go first. I took the incentive to put your names in a hat and since Al's new here he gets to pick who goes first." Mr. Shue gave the hat to Al who was setting next to me and Kurt.

Al dug around the bottom of the hat and pulled out the tiny slip of paper. "Drum roll please, Finn?" he asked and Finn tapped on his lap. "The lucky lady to serenade me with a song is…Noah Puckermen." he announced and everyone laughed. I had no idea what song Puck did but I know how many eyelashes Al has on his left eye, his dreamy left eye.

"So do we get to hear A-Rod junior sing or not?" Puck asked Mr. Shue.

"Do you care to sing for us Al?" Mr. Shue asked and Al looked at me for a second.

"Sure um is it okay if it's in Spanish just a bit." he asked grabbing Sam's guitar. It always amazes me that every guy in here can play guitar.

"Of course what ever feels right," Mr. Shue says.

"Okay Mercedes this is for you," he says and smiles at me.

_**Tu Amor (by RBD)**_

_Mi amor I'm not sure of the right words to say  
>Maybe these simple words will do best to best explain<br>What I feel in my heart  
>What I feel more each day<br>How to make you see  
>How to let you know<br>How to say how to say how I love you so  
>With words you understand<br>Words that get right through to your heart  
>Here's the place to start<em>

Tu amor, I will always be  
>Tu amor, means the world to me<br>Estarás siempre en mi corazón  
>You're the one in my soul<br>And I live for tu amor, tu amor.

Mi amor love you more with each look in your eyes  
>Maybe these simple words will do best to best describe<br>What I feel in my heart  
>What I'll feel for all time<br>How to make you see  
>How to let you know<br>How to say how to say how I need you so  
>With words you understand<br>Words that get through to your soul  
>Words that let you now<p>

You're the one that  
>I need in my arms<br>Believe me these words  
>I say are words that come straight from my heart<br>How do I make you believe  
>Nothing else means as much as what you mean to me<p>

_Tu amor, I will always be  
>Tu amor, means the world to me<br>Estarás siempre en mi corazón  
>You're the one in my soul<br>And I live for tu amor, tu amor._

"Wow, looks like someone has a little admirer," Kurt whispered to me.

"That was amazing," Quinn said, "Didn't you just love it Mercedes?" she asked tapping my cheer with her foot.

"Yeah it was pretty good," I said and he smiled at me.

"So tomorrow we'll have two more songs and I need ideas for sectionals." Mr. Shue said as the bell rung.

***Rachael***

"What do you want?" Jesse asked when I took my glasses off.

"I'm sure you know that your new girlfriend Candice Marcel goes to McKinley," I said giving him a cup of his favorite coffee.

"Yeah, what does that have to do with anything?" he asked taking a sip.

"She's become highly infatuated with Finn and I think something should be done about that." I said giving him my notes.

"So, they have four classes together that I'm not in, everything else I'm there to keep a close watch on. If you text here at the highlighted times to check in, things could slow down between them." I handed him my packet, but he just looked at me. "What's wrong?"

"You do realize you're crazy. Candice loves me and even though Finn is incapable of fruitful thought I'm sure he can love and he loves you." Jesse says making me feel stupid.

"I know that don't you think I don't tell myself that every second of every day. I really want to believe that what Finn and I have can last for ever, but this is high school and things don't work that way. If I want this to be true I have to make it true. Jesse, Finn and Candice have been spending way too much time together and they're not being completely honest about what's going on. If you didn't believe something was wrong you wouldn't have met me, would you?" I asked and I know he had to notice how different Candice was acting.

"All I have to do is call and text?" He asked.

"Yep, and there's a party at my house on Saturday I want you to be at. Also you need to set up a date calendar. If you can not provide one, one will be provided for you," I said putting my hand out for him.

"It was nice doing business with you Rachael," He said as he shook my hand and I really felt better now.

***Puck***

"Hey Candice is you're sister in there?" I asked when I pulled into their drive way.

"Um, yeah but she's with you know, sorry," Candice said chewing on her lip. "I know Sam's only using her to make it look like he's not with Quinn. Which I don't get why, obviously they both know you figured it out so why pretend?"

"Look, all of this is my fault just watch your back and try to get your sister to understand that Sam isn't in love with her." I said sitting on the hood of my mom's car.

"What's going on Puck? If I know I can help just tell me what's up," she said and I thought about it for a second.

"When I got into that thing with your sister and your cousin I was still with Quinn and she saw me make out with Crystal. It really hurt her after everything we went through I broke her heart. Now she wants to make you two feel like she did. I'm sorry," I said when she started to back away from me.

"So she's going to get Sam to break up with Crystal just to get revenge?" Candice asked.

"Yeah and she's trying to break you and Jesse up somehow but I'm sure Rachael isn't helping her." I said and she sighed.

"I think Sam's falling for Crystal now," she said staring at me in the strangest way.

"What's with the look?"

"You really like my sister and she likes you, a lot." She said smiling at me.

"Well, I'm happy with Santana and she wants Sam and if he really likes her maybe Quinn won't get her way. I'll see you at Rachael's party. Later." I said rolling off the hood and getting in the car.

***Mercedes***

"Hey, this is a pretty cool party," Al said handing me and Kurt cups of beer.

"Yeah, Puck went all out for some reason I never even seen half of these kids at McKinley." I said taking a tiny sip. "Puck said he wanted us to help him with something but I haven't seen him yet. I still can't believe Rachael let him do this."

"Um, Tina, Mike could you come with me to talk to Rachael about a closet update while we're in the belly of the beast?" Kurt asked, and Tina nodded.

"But why do I have to go," Mike moaned.

"Because," Tina said pulling him away by his ear.

"Okay that was seriously weird what is going on with them?" I asked and he laughed a little.

"I think they just want to give us a minute alone," he said and smiled at me then he kissed me.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Um, a kiss, girls usually like it when guys kiss them," Al said reaching for my hand.

"I wasn't born yesterday so I aint no fool. You're like the most popular boy in school and I'm me. I know what that means and this isn't it." I said going to the back porch and finding silence.

"Look Mercedes I'm not like the other kids at that school and I really like you why not just give it a shot?" he asked sitting next to me on the end of the patio.

"I don't know if I can trust you, but I'll try," I said and he kissed me again.

***Puck***

"Finn did you set up the amps?" I asked him as I searched for the third microphone Rachael gave us.

"I thought Candice was supposed to do that," he said glancing over at her.

"No you were, but I did it anyway everything is fine. We just have to get everyone together and we can start," Candice said and when she looked over at Finn they both started to blush.

"Finn get everyone out here okay." I say.

"Yeah. Sure." He said rushing off.

"Don't you dare fall for Finn. That's probably what Quinn is hoping for and Rachael will destroy you if you take him away from her." I said trying to caution her.

"Nothing is going on between me and Finn I'm happy with Jesse okay," she said and I wanted to believe her but she was a horrible liar.

"Puck what's going on," Mercedes asked from behind me.

"We're putting on a concert trust me everyone is going to love this." I said turning on the mics. "Hey are you guys ready for a bad ass show?" I asked and everyone yelled. "I'm serious if you guys want us to leave we will." Then everyone screamed louder. "Okay one two Three,"

(Tina and Brittany)  
>Poppin bottles in the ice, like a blizzard<br>When we drink we do it right gettin slizzard  
>Sippin sizzurp in my ride, like Three 6<br>Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6  
>Like a G6, Like a G6<br>Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6

Puck  
>Gimme that Mo-Moet<br>Gimme that Cry-Crystal  
>Ladies love my style, at my table gettin wild<br>Get them bottles poppin, we get that drip and that drop  
>Now give me 2 more bottles cuz you know it don't stop<p>

(Artie)  
>(808) Hell Yeaa<br>Drink it up, drink-drink it up,  
>When sober girls around me, they be actin like they drunk<br>They be actin like they drunk, actin-actin like they drunk  
>When sober girls around me actin-actin like they drunk<p>

(Rachael Quinn Mercedes)  
>Poppin bottles in the ice, like a blizzard<br>When we drink we do it right gettin slizzard  
>Sippin sizzurp in my ride, like Three 6<br>Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6  
>Like a G6, Like a G6<br>Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6

(Sam Mike)  
>Sippin on, sippin on sizz, Ima ma-make it fizz<br>Girl I keep it gangsta, poppin bottles at the crib  
>This is how we live, every single night<br>Take that bottle to the head, and let me see you fly

(Artie Finn)  
>(808) Hell Yeaa<br>Drink it up, drink-drink it up,  
>When sober girls around me, they be actin like they drunk<br>They be actin like they drunk, actin-actin like they drunk  
>When sober girls around me actin-actin like they drunk<p>

(Candice Crystal Brittany)  
>Poppin bottles in the ice, like a blizzard<br>When we drink we do it right gettin slizzard  
>Sippin sizzurp in my ride, like Three 6<br>Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6  
>Like a G6, Like a G6<br>Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6

(Al Puck)  
>It's that 808 bump, make you put yo hands up<br>Make you put yo hands up, put yo, put yo hands up  
>(You can't Touch this)<br>It's that 808 bump, make you put yo hands up  
>Make you put yo hands up, put yo, put yo hands up<br>(You can't Touch this)  
>Hell Yeaaa, Make you put yo hands up, put yo put yo hands up<br>Hell Yeaaa, Make you put yo hands up, put yo put yo hands up

(Everyone)  
>Poppin bottles in the ice, like a blizzard<br>When we drink we do it right gettin slizzard  
>Sippin sizzurp in my ride, like Three 6<br>Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6  
>Like a G6, Like a G6<br>Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6

***Rachael***

"Bangs, that was a sick party can't wait for the next on," Cory said passing me in the hallway. _It's strange how fast people go from throwing slushies in your face to being your best friend. I should thank Puck all of this was his idea anyway. He and Finn did an awesome job setting the music up and making sure the neighbors didn't call the cops. _

"I don't think it was a good idea for you to invite Jesse to Rachael's party," Finn said yelling at Candice.

"I didn't even tell him about the party most of the people there were random people Puck found on the street. I know Rachael isn't cool with me being with Jesse I would never hurt her like that," Candice said putting her hand on Finn's shoulder.

"I should go Rachael's waiting for me in Spanish, see you later," He said moving past her.

_It worked I got Finn to stop liking her. This was easier than I thought wow. This is perfect. _I walked into Spanish with a huge smile on my face. "Hey Quinn what's up?" I asked taking my seat behind her.

"Why so happy?" she asked smiling back at me.

"No one slushied me today I had a great weekend with my boyfriend and things are really looking up," I said as Finn came into the room.

"Hey," I said and gave him a kiss.

"Wow, what was that for?" he asked as the bell rung and Mr. Shuester came into class.

"Later."

**The End for now**

Tell me songs you want to be in the text. I was thinking about doing childhood movies like the little mermaid or lion king. Tell me your favorite childhood movie.

***Rachael***

"Hey guys this week I want to talk to you about," Mr. Shue said as he stop to write it on the dry-erase board same as usual. "Childhood, you guys know it's career week once again, and I heard some kids talking about how pointless it is, because we never turn out the way we planned. I want you guys to pick some of your childhood favorites to sing and whoever song is pick by our judges board gets to pick our first selection for sectionals. To make it harder you guys have to tell how the songs relate to what you wanted to be between 5-10 mintues."

"Um Mr. Shue who are the judges going to be?" I asked already knowing what to sing and what outfit to ware.

"I can't tell you yet I want it to be a surprise so get your song choice ready and you have to already have the song for sectionals by your scheduled performance time. So everyone pick a number from my magic hat." Mr. Shue said passing a NY cap around.

"I'm number one," Candice said with the look of dread smeared all over her face.

"You'll do great," Puck said.

"Yeah you're bad ass," Artie agreed.

"What is this," I said looking at my number. "Mr. Shue there's two number one's in this cap. I also got one."

"Actually I did that on purpose this is a group project that has to encompass your future with your teammates. There are two groups of four and one group of three and two duals. So our three ones set together"-

"Three who else is an one?" Candice asked.

"Me," Finn said holding up his number. He didn't sound too happy about working with Candice that's good. He's still hates her.

"Where are my four twos?" Mr. shue asked.

"It's me, Tina, Al, and Quinn," Mercedes said.

"My four threes where are you?"

"It's Artie, me, Kurt, and Brittany," Santana said.

"My two fours?"

"I'm a Four," Puck said.

"Does anyone wanna trade," Crystal asked.

"You do know how much you love me is just pathetic," he said grinning at her.

" You're a sorry excuse for a male,"

"Guys please?" Mr. Shue said. "Where are the fives?"

"That's me and Mike," Sam said.

"Great group one and five you go tomorrow groups three and two you go wesnday. As for my fours you go Friday, and Thursday is our guess speaker.

***Crystal***

"Puck we have to do this assignment now," I said sitting my lunch tray across from his.

"Well tell me what you wanted to be when you were younger?" he asked

Initiative


End file.
